Cloaking Freedom
by wendigo3
Summary: Phoebe's Love for Cole may lead to the Destruction of the Charmed Ones. R & R please. Chapter 2 Now Up~
1. Default Chapter

Cloaking Freedom  
By Wendigo3  
  
  
It wasn't a very warm day when he stepped off the bus and smelled the clean air. His lungs opened gently as he breathed in more air, until the old woman behind him gently tapped him with her walking stick to move out of the way. A strange feeling came over him as he held his black backpack with his life inside, and then walked forward, looking for the woman who was going to pick him up. His father wasn't able to make it because he was busy teaching at the school, so he had asked a neighbor to pick him up. During that summer Scott knew that he was going to have to tell his father that he was a witch, but now wasn't the time for him to be thinking about it. He just hoped that he wasn't going to run in to any demons on his trip. The voice called to him from behind him causing him to gently turn his head, "Scott?" Scott looked at the young woman with dark hair, "I'm Scott Pryce, are you Paige?" The woman nodded gently, "Welcome to San Fran, your dad's been saying a lot of nice things about you." Scott smiled gently as a man carrying his young daughter passed between them. Paige pointed to her green car by the side of the road and motioned for Scott to walk with her, "So, are there any strange things that are going to be happening in the neighborhood?" Paige stopped walking and looked to him curiously, fearful that at any moment an evil creature might burst from inside of him and engulf her into flames while boiling her blood. A smile spread across his face, "I'll take that as a maybe, that's okay, everywhere I go there is always something weird happening, I just hope that it doesn't get anyone hurt this time." Paige opened the back door of her car and allowed him to put his bag inside, and then they both got into the car and drove away.  
  
Scott stood in his new bedroom which had already been decorated by his father. The stenciled wolves on the walls looked amazing, as well as the night sky above it, including the moon, all painted to perfection. Gathering his courage, he walked over to his backpack and took out a thin leather book and opened it, revealing a spell to create a protective witch room, "This place will be great for holding rituals." He closed his eyes gently and then opened him when there was a knock at his door. The book vanished in his hands as the door opened. Scott's father stood there with a smile, "Hey son, what do you say we go over to the Halliwell's for dinner, they invited us for dinner tonight." Scott nodded his head, thankful that his powers had grown a few days before he arrived, meaning he could practically cloak anything by looking at it, if he was holding the thought in his head, "Dad, I need to talk to you about mom's side of the family." Scott's father's smile faded as he took a step in, "Listen, why don't we talk later, we don't want to be late, you have about fifteen minutes before we need to leave." Scott nodded his head, realizing that his father was hiding something and didn't want to talk about it. "I'll be ready in ten." Scott's father closed the door behind him, leaving Scott standing there alone until he looked up to the sky, "Amanda, I need to talk to you." In front of him a figure appeared in blue lights smiling, "How's the move going?" Scott rolled his eyes as he sat down on his head, "Are you kidding me, I've moved across the country in a day bringing only a bag filled with a few items of my past, my father doesn't even want to talk about my witchcraft which I know he realizes, and on top of everything, I have to meet with the Halliwells for the second time today." Amanda smiled gently as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll let you in on a little secret, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" Scott nodded his head as Amanda walked forward, "The Halliwells, they're witches, you can't reveal yourself to them unless you need their help, but watch out for them, they protect your kind and every day they are fighting for people like you." Scott nodded his head, "I thought Paige's reaction was a little strange." Amanda laughed at him, causing him to erupt into laugher as well, "You have no idea what they've been through, let me fill you in."   
  
Piper handed Scott a glass of milk and smiled, "I've never known a kid that likes so much milk." Scott looked at her nearly not believing that her husband was a white lighter, "You know what they say, calcium builds strong bones." Scott's dad, Thomas, looked at the sisters, "The meal was delicious Piper, thank you for having us over, it was a perfect evening." "Don't mention it, its nice to get to know our neighbors, it helps when we're planning a party." Scott smiled as Phoebe looked at him strangely, noticing the top of the glass start to become transparent and vanish. Scott noticed his powers slipping and quickly regained control, but Phoebe realized it too quickly, and she couldn't get her mind off of it for the entire night. After they left, Phoebe, Piper and Paige walked up the attic and Phoebe's idea, "I'm telling you he has some kind of powers, he did something to that glass." "Why do we always assume that people with powers are evil," Piper asked, opening the attic door, "why can't they be witches, good people?" Paige nodded her head, "She's right Phoebe, he could just be a witch, and even if he isn't there's nothing to say that he'll come after us." The pages of the book had begun to turn as Leo orbed in next to them, "Hey honey." Piper gently stepped forward and kissed her husband, when they broke away, he sighed. Piper gave him a questioning glance giving him the chance to speak up for what was happening, and he took it. "The word on the streets is that a powerful convergence of magic has happened in the area tonight, Demons are coming from all over the town and I'm pretty sure that demons are going to be attacking left and right." The pages of the book stopped and the girls and their white lighter looked at it, "Well, that's quite interesting." "According to this the convergence is caused by a powerful witch meeting with the Charmed Ones, its been prophesized for centuries, there are three warning signs which will eventually lead to us discovering who he is." Piper put her finger on the lines and read them slowly to herself, and then she looked at Leo, "That's some pretty serious stuff, people are going to need to be protected." Phoebe nodded, "The first sign is an orb of fire which will appear in the most populated area, the seconds sign is a lightening storm that will charge the witches with power from the earth, getting them ready to defend themselves, the demon must be vanquished before the third, a powerful cold spell, or all is lost." Paige bit her lip as she turned to Leo, "Do you have any idea where we can find this demon?" Their white lighter shook his head, "I'm afraid it gets worse, you can't vanquish him by yourselves, you have to have the other to help you, but according to this the four of you will all be in the area when these things happen." Anger welled up inside of each of them as Phoebe closed the book, "Paige, why don't you see what the tarot says, I'll go and try and find some information from the Internet." Phoebe looked at Piper carefully, "I really hope this doesn't mean the end of the world, I don't know if we'll make it this time." 


	2. Lost Secrets and a Plot Discovery

Cloaking Freedom - Chapter 2  
By wendigo3  
  
Scott looked up from the kitchen counter and looked at his dad who was running over the house looking for his briefcase, "I have to find those papers, the kids are really excited to find out their grades and they should be, no one failed." "Dad," Scott said slowly, "look by the front door." "Thanks son, I'll be home by four, try to have a good day.   
  
You're really lucky that you don't have to go to summer school, guess it's a sign to keep those grades up." Scott smiled gently and then looked at Amanda who orbed in slowly, the blue lights circling around her as the front door closed. Scott realized the seriousness in her voice and his smile faded as he began to feel something strange from her, something that he rarely ever got from her even when the strongest demon was going to attack.   
  
"What's wrong?" Amanda looked down, and then looked back up to him, "The Charmed Ones need you, I need you to go to them now and tell them who you are, there is no time to waste, they will fill you in." Scott nodded his head as a demon jumped through the window. Amanda orbed out as Scott transformed himself invisible and ran out the front door.  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood in the attic when the door opened. The three of them looked up expecting Leo, but was surprised to find no one there. "That's strange," Phoebe said, looking at Piper, "If it's a ghost I sure don't see one." Scott appeared in front of them quickly, as if he appeared from the surroundings, "I'm not a ghost, I'm a witch, like yourselves, I'm the one that the book fortells."   
  
The three sisters looked at him in shock, until Piper finally spoke up, "Your father isn't a witch, is he?" Scott shook his head, "I get my witchcraft from my mother's side, I know this may seem crazy but my white lighter told me to tell you who I am now, she said that you will fill me in." A group of blue lights appeared and then changed into two forms as Amanda and Leo appeared next to them. "Girls, this is Amanda, Amanda, these are my charges, the Charmed Ones." Amanda pushed her long black hair from her face and smiled gently, "It's nice to meet you, I hear about you all the time."   
  
"Thanks, you must be Scott's white lighter?" Amanda nodded, "I was the one who told him not to tell you until the time was right, I didn't want to risk demons learning his secret until we couldn't wait any longer, the elders have been having powerful visions of what is to come and it must change quickly." Piper looked at Scott, "Apparently you're the only one who can say the spell with us, we all wrote a spell together," she said, holding it up. Scott smiled as the paper became transparent and then seemed to vanish, although Piper could feel the paper, "Don't worry, I'm ready."   
  
Phoebe leaned over to Piper and whispered in to her ear, "Not to say I told you so, but I told you so." Piper smiled as the paper reappeared in Piper's hand. She walked over and handed it to Scott taking note of the mature emotions being displayed by his face, it was almost as if he were an older gentleman looking for something.   
  
Phoebe placed her hand on the Book of Shadows and looked at the sisters dreadfully, a serious emotion of pain on her face. Her eyes were open, Paige noticed, so she couldn't have been having a vision. "I'm seeing an image of a lake with black water, it's really murky and I think that its underground, there are words appearing, I'm trying to read it." Amanda turned to Scott and looked into his eyes. She realized what he was thinking and somehow he was having the same vision too. "When in a place of ancient dread, you must for-tell a welded head, but to the ones who are Charmed and free, with this journey a death shall be," Phoebe said, as the vision ended.   
  
Scott looked at Amanda and nodded, telling her that he was alright, and then he looked at Phoebe, "It's telling us where to find the demon, but if we go one of us will die." Phoebe held her hands together, "That's what they say, but that doesn't mean we can't change it or they're simply trying to scare us, for all we know we can go there and have no trouble what so ever." Paige stared at the book as a large gust of wind drew their attention to the door. A demon appeared with dark black eyes, his hair a strange transluscent white.   
  
His height was about six feet tall but his body seemed taller as he was joined by a powerful blast of wind protecting him from physical objects. Scott raised his hand as Amanda and Leo vanished from their sight, but somehow Paige felt that they were still there, but hidden. Piper threw up her hands causing the wind to freeze, but the demon remained active, "My shield is working better than I expected," he said gently, as a large burst of air flew towards them. Paige orbed out while Phoebe and Piper were touched by Scott, and then the three of them vanished and then reappeared. Paige held out her hand and looked over to the corner, "Meet us downtown, in my old apartment." Slowly the girls vanished along with Scott, leaving the demon by himself. His anger flared as a circle of fire lit around the Book of Shadows, but a magical spell caused the book to vanish from the danger. "They're on their way, summon the first sign," the demon said a moment before he vanished as quickly as he left. 


End file.
